The present invention relates generally to electrical connections, and more particularly to an electrical connection for interconnecting high voltage cables.
In many high voltage apparatus it is necessary to make a connection of cables which conduct voltages in excess of 30,000 volts. A high voltage connection requires positive contact over a large continuous area in order to prevent high electrical stress and also requires isolation within a dielectric medium in order to prevent corona and voltage creep around the connection.
An example of such an electrical connection is in a cable between a power supply and an image tube of a diagnostic x-ray apparatus. The prior art connection consisted of a male type connector permanently attached to the image tube and a mating female type connector attached to the power supply. The male connector included a brass button soldered to a No. 14 gauge cable, with the solder connection and a portion of the insulated cable potted within a Lexan tube. The female connector included a spring loaded brass button soldered to the conductor of a similar No. 14 gauge cable, with the solder joint and a portion of the insulated cable potted within the rear section of a mating hollow Lexan tube. The male connector was received within the hollow tubular opening of the female connector and fixedly engaged. The electrical contact was dependent upon the spring tension of the spring-loaded brass button. The connector components were quite expensive to produce, and the spring-loaded connector was not durable and was subject to malfunctions after repeated assemblies. In addition, the connectors could not be repaired in the field because of their integral nature. A failure of the high voltage cable or the connector attached to the image tube during manufacturing tests or in the field required that the entire tube and cable assembly be sent back to the supplier for repair. Similarly, a failure of the high voltage cable or the connector attached to the power supply required that the entire power supply and cable assembly be sent back to the supplier for repair.
Other commercially produced high voltage connectors were available which did not require potting to the cables. However, these connectors were extremely bulky and would not fit within the available space of the apparatus.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an effective connection for a high voltage cable.
Another object of the invention is to provide a cable connection which can be repeatedly disconnected and reconnected without deterioration of the quality or life of the connection.
Another object is to provide a cable connection which can be readily disconnected in the field and be readily repaired and reconnected.
Another object is to provide a cable connection having a very compact housing with reduced physical dimensions.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a connection having a large contact area within a highly dielectric medium to reduce dielectric stress and corona.